Out of control
by Sushigirl10
Summary: When Sam starts to experience Grand Mal Seizures when the New Directions are rehearsing for Nationals, he is rushed to Seattle Grace. Can Derek Shepherd save him in time before it's too late? T for advanced surgical procedures and gory bits!
1. Symptoms

Out of control

Chapter 1: Symptoms

**Disclaimer: I only own Grey's Anatomy on DVD and the Glee DVDs anf CDs!**

The New Directions were in the auditorium at Mckinley High School in Lima, Ohio. Will Schuester, the coach of the club, had apparently called the group of teenagers in to practice a new routine in order to win at Nationals, which was being held in Seattle, Washington this year.

"Okay guys! Get into your starting positions, we are gonna try out a new routine with lights!" said Will as the group of teenagers lined up on the stage, everything was going great for about 15 minutes until Sam suddenly fell over.

"OW!" Sam screamed as his head hit the floor before everything went black and a seizure started without warning.

"Mr Schue, what's happening?" asked Quinn as she looked at the Spanish teacher, worried about her boyfriend.

"I don't know, Quinn" said Will as he put his arm around the terrified Cheerio.

"Sam, can you hear me?" asked Finn as he knelt down beside his best friend but Sam seemed to not be able to have heard him.

"Sam can't hear you, Finn!" said Artie as Mike rushed over to where Sam was lying on the floor and knelt down next to Finn.

"We need to call an ambulance!" said Quinn as tears streamed down her pink cheeks.

"But what about Nationals?" asked Rachel, seeming to be oblivious to what was happening.

"Sam could die, Man hands!" said Quinn as Tina grabbed her cell phone out of her handbag and dialled 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" asked the lady on the other end of the line as she picked up the phone.

"My friend is having a seizure" said Tina, her heart beating fast.

"Okay, what's your name?" said the lady as she typed on her computer.

"T-Tina Cohen-Chang" Tina stuttered, her voice filled with panic.

"Okay Tina, my name is Issy and I need you to tell me exactly where you are" said Issy as she leaned against the desk.

"In the auditorium at Mckinley High School in Lima, Ohio" said Tina as Mercedes put her arm around her.

"Okay Tina, we'll send an air ambulance out straight away!" said Issy as Tina prepared to hang up.

"Thank you!" said Tina as she hung up and placed her cell phone back into her bag and turned to Will. "An air ambulance will be here soon".


	2. Hospital

Out of control

Chapter 2: Hospital

**Disclaimer: I only own the Grey's anatomy box set and the Glee DVDs**

A few hours later, the air ambulance finally arrived at Mckinley High School, two paramedics ran into the auditorium with a gurney and gently lifted Sam onto the gurney, strapped him in and quickly wheeled him out of the school to the awaiting air ambulance.

"On my count, 1, 2, 3..." said one of the paramedics as they lifted the gurney on board the air ambulance and placed an oxygen mask over Sam's mouth and nose while the other members of the New Directions and Will climbed aboard and the air ambulance quickly took off and set off for Seattle.

The journey was long and hard but the air ambulance made it to Seattle Grace Hospital just in time and Miranda Bailey and her interns were waiting on the landing spot for their new patient to be brought in by the paramedics.

"What do we have?" asked Miranda as she and her group of interns ran towards the air ambulance.

"Samuel Evans, 16, been experiencing seizures for the past few hours" said one of the paramedics as they wheeled the gurney down the coridoor and into a room.

"Get him on his side!" Miranda ordered as Meredeth Grey flipped Sam onto his left side and put him in the recovery position and waited for a few minutes for the seizure to stop before laying him on his back and hooking him up to various machines and monitors.

"We'll need to keep a close eye on this one" said Derek Sheppherd, who had been watching the whole scene.

"Why?" asked Meredeth as she and Derek led Will and the other members of the New Directions to the cafeteria to get a coffee.

"Sam's having seizures with no visible cause, in his chart it says he doesn't have Epilepsy" said Derek as he looked at Sam's chart with Meredeth. Suddenly, Meredeth's pager went off and she and Derek stood up and rushed out of the cafeteria.

"I wonder if that was for Sam" said Rachel as she looked at everyone else sitting at the table, a few minutes later, Will and the other members of the New Directions stood up and rushed to Sam's room to find a group of doctors and nurses rushing around, they just managed to get a look at Sam, who was shaking and his limbs were moving around quickly when the heart monitor started flatlining.

"Charge to 50!" said Meredeth as she grabbed the paddles and prepared to shock Sam's heart.

"Charging!" said a nurse, charging the paddles to 50.

"Clear!" said another nurse as Meredeth placed the paddles to Sam's chest and shocked his heart but the flatline kept going.

"Charge to 100!" said Meredeth, placing the paddles to Sam's chest again.

"Charging!" said the nurse who charged the paddles to 100.

"Clear!" said the other nurse who was watching Meredeth place the paddles to Sam's chest again to shock his heart again.

"Charge to 260!" said Meredeth as the nurse who was charging the paddles looked at her with an unsure look on her face. "I said charge to 260!"

"Charging!" said the nurse as she charged the paddles to 260 as Meredeth put the paddles to Sam's chest again for one last try to get his heart back into rythm.

"Clear!" said the other nurse as the heart moniter started to make soft beeping noises again, indicating that Sam was stable.


	3. The CT scan

Out of control

Chapter 3: The CT scan

**Disclaimer: I only own Grey's Anatomy on DVD and the Glee DVDs and **

**CDs!**

It had been a few days since Sam had experienced multiple seizures and he seemed to be okay, apart from having a few seizures the day before.

Derek still hadn't figured out what was causing Sam's seizures and he needed to do it quickly in order to save Sam's life because if he didn't, Sam would die.

Christina, Meredith and Derek were making their way to Sam's hospital room, where Will and the other members of the New Directions were laughing and talking, everyone fell silent when the three surgeons walked into the room.

"Hey Sam, we're just going to take you down to CT to find out what's causing the seizures" said Derek as he looked over at Meredith, signalling for her to continue.

"It won't take too long, an hour or so at the most" Meredith managed to say before Christina cut in.

"If we don't make a diagnosis..." said Christina, not daring to continue.

"Then I'll die" said Sam as Derek looked at him, locking his gaze on him.

"Not on my watch, you're in good hands" said Derek as Doctor Richard Webber, the Chief of Surgery, walked into the room.

Ready to take Sam for his CT Scan.

"We're ready for our patient now" said Richard as he helped Sam to sit in a wheelchair and wheeled him down the corridoors to the CT room.

"Keep still, Sam" said Derek as the machine started taking pictures of Sam's brain.

An hour later, Richard, Derek, Meredith and Christina were looking over the scans on the computer when Derek spotted something odd.

"Zoom in, let me see that" said Derek as Richard zoomed in closer to the dark shape. "Well I'll be damned"

"What is it?" asked Meredith as she and Christina looked up from the computer screen at Derek.

"He's bleeding into his brain" said Derek as his eyes widened in horror.


End file.
